


Experience Earth

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Early in Canon, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “The general tells me you’ve been given permission to leave the base.”
Relationships: Jack O'Neill & Teal'c
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Experience Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very, very) late birthday present for LJ user "dont_hate_me01"

“So,” said Jack, when Teal’c answered his door. “The general tells me you’ve been given permission to leave the base.”

“That is true, O’Neill.”

“He also tells me you’ve got permission to get someone from the motor pool to drive you.”

“That is also true,” said Teal’c.

“He _also_ tells me you haven’t left the base at all. Ever. Since you got here.”

“Where would I go?”

“You—” Jack stopped short. “Okay, that’s a good point. We’ve been lousy friends. And by ‘we’, I mostly mean me, because Daniel and Carter hardly leave base, either.”

“I appreciate your concern, O’Neill,” said Teal’c. “But I came to your world to join your fight against the Goa’uld.”

“And we appreciate that,” said Jack. “But that’s no reason you can’t also have a little fun. See a little of good ol’ Earth.”

“I have been provided a television,” Teal’c said, stepping back to gesture at the set sitting on his dresser, beside a stack of books, “and access to the base library.”

“You can’t just watch TV and read about stuff, T,” protested Jack. “You’ve got to _experience_ it. Got a bag you can pack? Jammies, toothbrush, change of clothes?”

“I do,” the Jaffa said, a touch warily.

“Then this weekend, you’re staying at my place. We’ll head into Colorado Springs and paint the town red.”

Teal’c arched an eyebrow. “Is that a common activity on your world?”

“What? No, it’s an expression, means we’re gonna have a good time.” Jack glanced at his watch. “We should get going. And start with dinner. What’re you in the mood for? Burgers? Chinese? Mexican?”

“I am unfamiliar with all those terms,” said Teal’c, folding a t-shirt into his duffel.

“Tacos it is, then,” said Jack. “You’ll love, ‘em. We’ll check the paper and see if there’s a game somewhere – have you seen any baseball, T?”

“I witnessed a performance on the television, between the Tigers of Detroit and the Mariners of Seattle,” said Teal’c, and hefted his packed bag.

“It’s even better in the stands, one of the crowd.”

“Indeed?”

Jack grinned. “Let’s go.”

THE END


End file.
